


Cobra Help Us All (Corset Variation 1)

by rsadelle



Series: Corset Variations [1]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Corsetry, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-28
Updated: 2009-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll blow me," Spencer says, "but I'm not wearing the corset."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cobra Help Us All (Corset Variation 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned that Gabe/Spencer was my new favorite odd bandom pairing, so [](http://lakeeffectgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**lakeeffectgirl**](http://lakeeffectgirl.livejournal.com/) sent me her unfinished Gabe/Spencer piece to read. Then she said, "If you felt the desire to finish it, I wouldn't say no," which was an email I got just before I went to bed. So of course I thought of two different ways to finish it. This is the Spencer topping variation.

"Seriously, Saporta, what the fuck are you wearing?" Spencer asks, standing in the open door of the bus, his arms folded over his chest, looking evenly at Gabe.

"Dude, you wear girls' clothes too," Gabe replies. "It was my party outfit. A party you did not show up at, Spencer Smith, like you promised you would."

Spencer shrugs. "I was tired," he says, his gaze lingering on the skin-tight jeans, loose black tie, and white satin corset Gabe is wearing.

Gabe smirks. "Want to try it?"

Spencer tilts his head, then says, "I think you're kind of cold, and maybe you need to warm up on my bus."

He turns around. Gabe follows him inside. "Where's the rest of your boys?"

"At the party you just left, dude," Spencer says, and shuts the door of the lounge behind them. Gabe leans in and kisses him, but Spencer had been expecting it, and he just winds his arms around Gabe's neck, slipping his fingers underneath one of the corset straps. Gabe tastes like Southern Comfort and lime, and Spencer is not surprised. He licks it from Gabe's mouth. Gabe unzips his hoodie and Spencer shrugs out if it without breaking their kiss, pulls the sleeves off his wrists and then brings his hands to Gabe's waist, rubbing his thumbs over the material of the corset.

"You like it," Gabe whispers, and it's not really a question. "Try it on. I'll blow you."

"You'll blow me," Spencer says, "but I'm not wearing the corset." Just because he wears girl jeans doesn't mean Gabe's going to get away with that. He brings his hands back up to Gabe's shoulders and pushes until Gabe obligingly bends his knees and folds to the ground.

"You gonna fuck my mouth, baby?" Gabe says while he unzips Spencer's jeans. He's not even putting any effort into the dirty talk.

Spencer stares down at him, unimpressed. "Yes." He pushes Gabe's hands away and gets his jeans and briefs down far enough to bare his cock. He pulls Gabe forward with one hand in his hair and one hand on his tie.

Gabe's been on enough tours and done this with enough pretty boys - sometimes he'll tell Spencer about it while he jerks them both off - that Spencer's cock slides straight into his mouth and down his throat. He's blown Spencer enough, too, that he knows just how to make it good, works tongue and throat until Spencer's on the edge of coming.

Spencer shoves Gabe's head back.

"You wanna come on my face?" This time Gabe's putting some effort into it, half smirking, half leering, and his voice sexyrough from sucking Spencer's cock.

"No," Spencer grinds out. He strokes himself the rest of the way off and comes across the as yet unstained satin of Gabe's corset.

"So it's like that," Gabe says. "You want me to rub it in, moan a little?"

"No." Spencer huffs out a little and catches his breath. "I want you to get yourself off while I watch." He kicks Gabe's knees a little wider and pushes Gabe's shoulders back so he has a good view.

There's a stripe of Spencer's come that makes a line across the top of the corset and onto Gabe's skin above it. Spencer keeps looking from that to Gabe's hand stripping his own cock.

"On the corset," he says when Gabe's breathing goes ragged, and Gabe arches and twists as he comes.

Gabe's come doesn't quite reach Spencer's, leaving a wholly separate stain on the satin. Gabe wipes his hand off on the place between them.

"Dude, you are one kinky fucker."

Spencer twines his fingers in the curls of Gabe's hair and yanks his head back. "You got off on it just as much as I did, Saporta."

"Cobra help us all," Gabe murmurs as Spencer's mouth comes down on his.


End file.
